mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Super Mario 3D Land 2:Snow Infinite
Super Mario 3D Land 2: Snow Infinite, es un juego creado por DreamyLuigiSG. Para 3DS. Es el primer juego de el especial de Navidad Mario Y Luigi Studios. Historia Bowser ha usado un extraño poder para congelar todo el Reino Champiñón y ademas como de costumbre secuestro a Peach... ¡Mario y Luigi tendrán que ir a derrotar a Bowser! Modos de Juego Historia:(Inicial) ¡Recorre niveles y derrota a Bowser! Cazamonedas:(Inicial) ¡Consigue mas monedas que cualquier otro! Modo Libre:(Desbloqueable) ¡Elige un nivel y exploralo a fondo! Desbloquear:Completar el Mundo 1 Modo Difícil:(Desbloqueable) ¡Este modo es intenso! Reglas:'''Contaras solo con 5 vidas,ademas no apareceran Flores de Fuego,estrellas etc...Solo champiñónes y los Champiñónes venenosos seran mas frecuentes.Y obtener Monedas Estrella.... '''Desbloquear:Completar el juego 1 vez Personajes Jugables Mario ¡Mario no falta nunca en estas entregas! Atributos:Es balanceado,tiene una Velocidad y Salto normales.Perfecto para los Novatos. Inicial Luigi ¡Luigi o se queda atras en esta aventura! Atributos:Gran Velocidad y Salto,pero una pobre frenada. Inicial . Caco Gazapo ¿Que hace el Caco Gazapo aqui?Creo que quiere unirse al grupo Atributos:Enorme Velocidad y Frenada,pero un salto penoso. Desbloqueable:'''Completa el Mundo 1 '''Mii ¿Quien se une?¡Oh eres tu! El Mii tiene diferentes Atributos dependiendo de que traje lleve.Los Miis cuentan con varios trajes: 1.Traje Mario: Atributos:Salto y Velocidad equilibrados.Desde el principio 2.Traje Luigi: Atributos:Velocidad y Salto excelentes,y tiene un poco mejor la Frenada.Se desbloquea obeniendo todas las Monedas Estrella del pimer Mundo 3.Traje Gazapo Atributos:Misma velocidad que la del Caco Gazapo,pero menos frenada.Se desbloquea obteniendo mas de 10.000 puntos en cualquier nivel. Mario de Metal ¡Te superara siempre con su impresionante velocidad! Atributos:Velocidad y salto casi perfectos Desbloqueable:'Completar el Mundo 8 . Power-Ups '''Champiñón:'Te convierte de Peque Mario a Super Mario. . 'Flor de Fuego:'Te permite lanzar Bolas de Fuego. . 'Super Bellota:'Te convierte en Mario Ardilla Voladora. . 'Super Hoja:'Te convierte en Mario Mapàche. . 'Estrella:'Te hace invencible. ]] . 'Champiñón Dorado:'Aparece cuando pierdes 7 vidas en el mismo nivel.Te vuelve totalmente invencible y con la habilidad de saltar mucho mas alto. 'Caja Dorada:'Te da monedas cada vez que caminas. . . . Mundos y Niveles Mundo 1:'''Valle Nevado 1-1:El comienzo de la aventura 1-2:La cueva Helada .1-3:Plantas Piromanas 1-Torre:Mas alto que nunca Minijefe:Torre de 10 Goombas 1-4:Barranco Geliñon 1-5:Un frio lago 1-Castillo:El Castillo Gélido de Bowser Jefe:Bowser Falso 1-Casa Misteriosa:Melé de Cajas Misteriosas Mundo 2:Desierto Frio 2-1:Medallas Misteriosas en el Desierto Gelido 2-2:Dentro de la pirámide 2-3:Sobre las arenas movedizas 2-Torre:Precision perfecta Minijefe:Pokey Níveo 2-4:¡Recorrido por el Desierto! 2-5:Recorrido Cósmico 2-Castillo:¡Asalto al Tren Níveo! Jefe:Kamella Mundo 3:Playa Gélida 3-1:El puente de la Playa 3-2:La casa Fantasmagorica de los Boos 3-3:La cueva maritima 3-Torre:Engranajes maliciosos Minijefe:Estatua Bowsonica 3-4:¡Bajo el Agua! 3-5:Persecucion Cósmica acuática 3-Submarino:El Submarino de Bowser Jefe:Boom Boom 3-Caja Misteriosa:¡Asalto de Cajas Misteriosas! Mundo 4:Bosque Frondoso 4-1:Gigantes y Lianas 4-2:¡¡Cuidado abajo!! 4-3:Entre champiñónes y Lakitus 4-Torre:La euforia del Bloque Serpenteante Minijefe:Planta Piraña Espinosa 4-4:¡Carrera en la Casa Boo! 4-5:El puente de Mantequilla 4-Aeronave:El Templo del Bosque Jefe:Petey Piraña 4-Caja Misteriosa:Riña de Cajas Misteriosas Mundo 5:Cañon Nuboso 5-1:El templo Bambú 5-2:Montys Descarados 5-3:Ventarrones hasta los dientes 5-Torre:Torre Picadillo Minijefe:Helibote Shy Guy 5-4:¡Por la Cumbre Wario! 5-5:Plata-Formas 5-Castillo:El Castillo Maldito de los Boos Jefe:Bouldergeist Mundo 6:Valle Gélido de Bowser ' 6-1:Meteritos de sobra 6-2:Por las Aeronaves 6-3:A la cima del Vólcan Gélido 6-Aeronave:¡Poom Poom a la carga! 6-4:¡Carrera por el Castillo de Bowser! 6-5:Recorrido Entusiasta 6-Bowser:¡Por fin el Castillo de Bowser! Jefe:Mario Oscuro Mundo 7:'Ruta Nubosa 7-1:Plataformeo Acrobático 7-2:Alpinismo Vegetal 7-3:Aeronaves que arden 7-Torre:Aun mas alta 7-4:Subterraneo Tuberitico 7-5:¡Carrera Cósmica a Karts! 7-Aeronave:La Fiera Flotilla de Bowsy Jefe:Bowsy/Bowser Jr Jefe Final:Bowser Mundos Especiales Mundo Especial 1:Cabo de los Bloques E1-1:Subterraneo Blocoso E1-2:El cañon del Bloque Picudo E1-3:¡Cuidado con tus pasos! Mundo Especial 2:Archipielago de Ensueño Mundo Especial 3:Tunel del atasque Mundo Especial 4:Laberinto de los "Portáles" Sountrack Super Mario 3D Land 2:Snow Infinite/Sountrack Easter Eggs * ¡Por la Cumbre Wario!¡Recorrido por el Desierto!Etc:En estos Mundos el Nivel esta basado en Circuitos de Mario Kart * Mensaje Oculto:Si se esperan 1 minutos en la pantalla de "Fin",se oira a Mario decir "Ok Press A To Play"Si se esperan 3 minutos mas se oira "¿What are you waiting?"Si se esperan 5 mas se oira "Mamma Mia Press A now"Si se esperan 1 minuto mas se oira "¡You can also press any Button!"Si se espera 30 segundos mas se oira por ultimo "¿Mama mia can not push anything?Luego aparecera la Pantalla de Titulo * "M":En el nivel "¡Al fin el Castillo de Bowser!"se puede encontrar la "M" de Mario Oscuro pintada encima de La puerta al Jefe * En el Mundo "Una Batalla a lo mas Smash"aparece '''Master Hand '''como Jefe del mundo Especial-1 Galería ]] Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de Mario Categoría:Juegos de plataformas Categoría:Juegos para Nintendo 3DS Categoría:Juegos tridimensionales Categoría:Juegos en 3D